Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden
by MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis
Summary: The characters from Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden are not owned by me. WARNING: Mild language! Disclaimer is at the end of every chapter. I am now taking truth or dares and send which cast to go where and wear what! Failure to complete a dare or does not tell the truth will receive punishment!
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction Time!

Alicia: Hello everybody and welcome to the Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden Questionnaire! I am your host, MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis, but just call me Alicia. I am so excited because both animes are my favorites! This is a T rated panel! Along with me is my cohost, Alexis!

Alexis: Hello!

Alicia: Now first I would like to introduce from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian!

Sebastian: You see I'm simply one **_hell_** of a butler. (Bows and sits)

Alicia: Ciel!

Ciel: Hello. I am glad to be here. Sebastian, keep an eye on them.

Sebastian: Yes My Lord.

Alicia, Alexis: Grell. You are so gay!

Grell: BASSY! (Runs and tries to give Sebastian a kiss but gets punched in the face) I want to have your children! ~

Sebastian: Please stop that. That is revolting.

Grell: But Sebastian? (Runs over and glomps Sebastian)

Sebastian: No. (Fisticuffs Grell until he cannot feel his face)

Grell: Ow. Bassy, you wound me.

Alexis: Alois.

Alois: Ole! You may begin to start basking in my glory!

Alexis: Claude.

(Audience boos)

Claude: No love? Why?

Sebastian: Everyone hates you, mostly Ciel, Alicia, and Alexis.

Ciel: Sebastian is right, Claude.

Alicia, Alexis: William T. Spears.

William: Grell, I am confiscating your chainsaw and giving you overtime.

Grell: All right, if you must.

(Audience claps)

Alicia: Now from Rozen Maiden, the first doll, Suigintou!

Suigintou: Where is Shinku? I need to kill her! I am the first and strongest doll of the Rozen Maidens!

Alicia, Alexis: Not.

Suigintou: What was that remark?!

Alicia, Alexis: Nothing, Nothing at all! (Both sweat drops)

Suigintou: Good. I ought to kill you two.

Alexis: The second and brainiest doll (not), Kanaria!

Kanaria: Kashira. I am Kanaria, the second doll of the Rozen Maidens!

Alexis, Alicia: OK…..

Alicia: The third doll, Suiseseki!

Suiseseki: Desu! I am the third doll of the Rozen Maidens! Desu! Desu! Desu!

Alicia, Alexis: Suiseseki, stop saying Desu all the time, it is annoying!

Suiseseki: Chibis.

Alicia, Alexis: What did you just call us?

Suiseseki: (Face palms) Chibis.

Alexis, Alicia: We heard that!

Alexis: The fourth doll, Souseseki!

Souseseki: Suiseseki, calm down! And stop calling them Chibis.

Alicia: This doll is my favorite out of the Rozen Maidens, the fifth doll, Shinku!

Shinku: How kind it is for you to invite me, Alicia and Alexis.

Alicia, Alexis: Thanks! By the way, Shinku, Suigintou wants to kill you.

Shinku: Keep Suigintou away from me. She is just annoying the damn hell out of me. Damn piece of junk.

Alicia, Alexis: (moves Suigintou to other side of the stage)

Shinku: Thank you.

Alicia, Alexis: Welcome.

Alexis: the sixth doll, Hina Ichigo!

Hina Ichigo: Shinku! (Starts whining)

Alicia: Hina, do you want some strawberry cake?

Hina Ichigo: Yes, please! (Eats cake) Thank you!

Alexis: You are welcome.

Hina Ichigo: Did you know the hostess and cohostess are twins because they are wearing the same thing?

Everyone but Alicia and Alexis: THEY ARE… TWINS! (Face palms afterwards)

Everybody: (looks at Alicia and Alexis like they were crazy) What the Hell!

Alicia, Alexis: O.O

* * *

_**Alicia and Alexis: Sebastian, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Sebastian: MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis does not own Rozen Maiden or Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso and Rozen Maiden belongs to Peach Pit.**_

_**Alicia, Alexis: Thank you, Sebastian!**_

_**Sebastian: You are welcome, Miss Alicia and Miss Alexis.**_

_**Alicia: That is all for intros this chapter! Until then, signing off for Alexis today! Review and send me questions! I am Alicia. See you next time!**_

_**Everybody: Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Truth and Dares!

_**Alicia: Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with school and homework; I haven't had time to update!**_

_**Ciel: Oh, shut up!**_

_**Alicia: Ciel….**_

_**Alexis: Don't make us put you in a corset and that dress!**_

_**Ciel: (Shudders) No, not that!**_

_**Alexis, Alicia: Then calm down, Ciel! On with the questions!**_

* * *

Everybody: (sits on stage waiting for Alexis and Alicia ) Where are they?

Alicia and Alexis: (walking in with iPhones in hand) Sorry we're late!

Alois: Where were you guys?

Alicia and Alexis: School. Hate. Stairs.

Alois: O.O

Alicia: On with the questions!

Alexis: (plays Harlem Shake)

Everybody but Alexis and Alicia: What is that music?

Alexis and Alicia: Harlem Shake.

Everybody but Alicia and Alexis: O.O

Alicia and Alexis: OK…

* * *

Sebastian: Well, we have our first dare and it is for me from ShinkoDark. I love the username. She says:

_**I dare Sebastian to kiss Shinku.**_

Shinku: (blushes) Well, if I have to…

Sebastian: (gives rose to Shinku and kisses her afterward)

Shinku: Thank you, Sebastian. (Blushes)

Sebastian: You're welcome, my lady. (Goes to seat and blushes afterward)

Grell: No Fair! (Tries to kill Shinku but gets _**double **_bitch slapped by Alicia and Alexis)

Alicia and Alexis: Calm down, Grell! (Gets some non-breakable chains and ties Grell down) Oh, my…

* * *

Suiseseki: Our next question comes from Eric's Alan. She says:

_**William: What is your opinion of Ronald Knox?**_

William: Annoying as damn hell.

* * *

Shinku: Well, our next question and dares come from Ampersand of Destiny. He says:

**Dares:**

**Sebastian**_**: make out with Grell for 30 seconds**_

**William T Spears: **_**Break your glasses (Glasses are very important to Reapers)**_

**Truth:**

**Claude: **_**Did he ever care about Alois?**_

Sebastian: Do I have to? (Shaking)

Alicia and Alexis: Yes. (Shudders)

Grell: Can I do it with tongue? ~

Sebastian, Alicia, Alexis: **HELL NO! **That is revolting! (Shudders at the thought of that)

Grell: Aw! Come here, Bassy! (Makes out with Sebastian on lips for 30 seconds) Yay! ~

Sebastian: (Blushes) Revolting! Repulsive! (Disinfects lips)

Alicia, Alexis: We know how you feel, Sebastian. William: your dare.

William: All right, but Grell gets overtime and is going to buy me another pair of glasses. (Breaks glasses)

Grell: No! I don't want overtime! But, I will buy you a new pair of glasses, Will! ~

Alicia, Alexis: Now, Claude, did you ever care about Alois?

Claude: No. I only killed him so I could get Ciel Phantomhive and… (Epic nosebleed and drooling)

Alicia, Alexis, Sebastian: Gross! Just plain gross! Revolting! Repulsive! (Shudders)

Alois: (Bitch slaps Claude) What in the motherfucking bloody damn hell did you just say?! I thought you would not leave me but why Claude! (Crying)

* * *

Alicia and Alexis: Are you okay, Alois?

Alois: No. (Leaves and goes shopping and comes back with Claude's punishment) Claude, this is your punishment: Wear a dress with a tight corset.

Claude: Yes, Your Highness. (Goes backstage, changes clothes and back with a black and red dress on)

Everybody but Claude: (Bursts laughing for 2 hours)

* * *

_**Alexis and Alicia: Shinku, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Shinku: MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis does not own Rozen Maiden or Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to their owners.**_

_**Alicia and Alexis: Thank you, Shinku.**_

_**Shinku: You are welcome.**_

_****__**Alicia: Until then, signing off for Alexis today, I'm Alicia; Good Night! Review and send me questions and truths or dares!**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Doing Dares to a Fiesta!

**_Alicia: Sorry for the long wait! My allergies are getting up to me that (sneezes) I haven't had time to update._**

**_Ciel: I didn't know you have allergies. What are your allergies anyway?_**

**_Alicia: Sneezing, runny nose and, watering eyes. That's it._**

**_Ciel: Oh, ok. Where is your sister anyway?_**

**_Alexis: Behind you…_**

**_Ciel: Ah! Don't scare me like that!_**

**_Alexis: Really, Ciel?_**

**_Ciel: Yes, really!_**

**_Alicia and Alexis: We don't care, Ciel! On with the questions!_**

* * *

Everybody: (Waiting on stage for Alicia and Alexis) Where in the bloody damn hell are they?

Alicia and Alexis: (Walks on stage) Sorry, we're late!

Grell: Where in the motherfucking bloody damn hell were you two?

Alicia and Alexis: Grell, we just got here from school. Hate the bloody damn stairs! (Both each give Grell a death glare with a black aura around them) Grell, do we have to tie you down again, but this time, tie you to the ceiling and make a Grell piñata out of you?

Grell: No! T.T

Alicia and Alexis: Then shut the bloody damn hell up! On with the questions! (Plays Harlem Shake)

Everybody but Alicia and Alexis: Not again with that music!

Alicia: Just deal with it! I may change it later (muttering) or not.

Everybody but Alicia and Alexis: Thank you! We got tired of listening the song!

Alicia and Alexis: O.O... OK...

* * *

Alexis: Our first 2 dares come from ShinkoDark. She says:

**_I dare for Sebastian to kiss every girl including Alicia and Alexis and then kiss Ciel._**

Sebastian: (Kisses Hina Ichigo, Shinku, Souseseki, Suiseseki, Kanaria, Suigintou, Alexis, and Alicia) Thank you, ladies.

Every Rozen Maiden and Alicia and Alexis: You are welcome. (Faints afterwards while blushing)

Sebastian: (Kisses Ciel) Thank you, Young Master.

Ciel: (Blushes) What the hell, Sebastian!

Sebastian: It was a dare, my Lord.

* * *

Suigintou: Our next dare is for Claude from Eric's Alan. She says:

**_I dare Claude to kiss Alois._**

Claude: (Kisses Alois)

Alois: (**_Pimp _**slaps Claude) No! Don't kiss me, Claude! After what you said in the last chapter, I am not speaking to you no more!

Claude: (Smiles) Yes, Your Highness.

Alicia, Sebastian, Alexis: Did Claude just show emotion? (Alicia and Alexis taking photos of a smiling Claude)

Alois: Yes, the hell he did.

* * *

Shinku: Our final dare is from AgentJp to Sebastian and she says:

**_I dare for Sebastian to make out with Alicia._**

Alicia: (Stands up and walks in front of Alexis) Are you ready, Sebastian?

Sebastian: (Stands up also and walks towards Alicia) Yes, my lady.

Alicia and Sebastian: (Facing each other)

Sebastian: (Puts lips to Alicia's and starts to make out with her for 5 minutes) Thank you, Miss Alicia. (Goes back to seat and sits down)

Alicia: (Blushes 66 shades of red) You are welcome, Sebastian. (Also goes back to seat, still blushing)

Alexis: Did Alicia just turn 66 shades of red? (Taking pictures of a blushing Alicia)

Sebastian: Yes, the hell she did.

Grell: That's it! (Tries to kill Alicia with his chainsaw but Alicia has a deathly **_(and i mean deathly)_** black aura around her and gives Grell an epic death glare) Oh, bloody hell! What did I do now?

Everybody but Grell and Alicia: You had to do it, Grell. You just had to do it.

Alicia: Grell, for trying to kill me with your chainsaw, this is **_your_** punishment! (Ties Grell down with infinite non-breakable chains, ties him to the ceiling, and is now a Grell piñata) Who wants to whack the Grell piñata ?

Audience and Everybody on stage: Me!

Alicia: (Hands a stick to everybody on stage and to the audience) Fiesta! In the words of Alois Trancy: Ole!

Everybody: Ole! (Hits Grell like a piñata until he can feel nothing)

* * *

**_Alicia and Alexis: Ciel, do the disclaimer._**

**_Ciel: Why would I? It's not like you are going to force me to-_**

**_Alicia: (Grabs that dress for episode 4 of season 1)_**

**_Alexis: (Grabs corset)_**

**_Alicia and Alexis: (Black aura around them) Ciel, do it or else you'll have to wear this!_**

**_Ciel: (Screams) MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis does not own Kuroshitsuji or Rozen Maiden. All rights go to their respectful owners!_**

**_Alicia and Alexis: Thank you, Ciel!_**

**_Alicia: Until then, signing off for Alexis today! Also, check out my new story "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings". I will edit the prologue and add the official chapter 1 by this week or next week. And I will add two of me and my sister's friends AgentJp aka Jassy and Eric's Alan aka Catherine and two more charcters to the panel: Undertaker and Ronald Knox! Until then, I am Alicia, See you next time!_**

**_Everybody: Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Ciel Gets Punished!

_**Alicia: We have 2 characters from Kuroshitsuji: Ronald Knox and Undertaker!**_

_**Ronald: Time to par-tay!**_

_**Undertaker: Heehee, would you like to try one of my coffins?**_

_**Alicia: OK…**_

_**Alexis: And we have 2 good friends of ours: Jassy and Catherine!**_

_**Jassy: (Sits next to Undertaker) Hi.**_

_**Catherine: (Sits next to Ronald) Hello.**_

_**Alicia: (Sits next to Sebastian) Hello, Sebastian, How are you?**_

_**Sebastian: Hi, Alicia. I'm fine.**_

_**Alexis: (Sits next to Ciel) Hi, Ciel. How are you?**_

_**Ciel: Hi and I'm fine.**_

_**Alexis, Alicia, Jassy, and Catherine: Intros are now over! On with the dares!**_

* * *

Everybody: (Sitting on stage) Where is Alicia, Alexis, Catherine, and Jassy?

Undertaker and Ronald: Hi!

Everybody on stage: (Sweat drops) What the hell?!

Alicia and Alexis: (Walking in with Jassy and Catherine with iPhones in hand) Hi, everyone!

Ciel: Let me guess: came here from school?

Alicia: (Sits next to Sebastian) Yes.

Alexis: (Sits next to Ciel) And we went ahead and got Jassy and Catherine.

Jassy: (Sits next to Undertaker) Hi, Undertaker.

Undertaker: Well, hello, Jassy.

Catherine: (Sits next to Ronald) Hello, Ronald.

Ronald: (Epic nosebleed from Catherine's good looks) Hi.

Alicia: Enough with intros! On with the questions!

Alexis: (Plays Started From the Bottom)

Everybody but Alicia and Alexis: What in the bloody motherfucking hell is that music?

Alexis and Alicia: Started From the Bottom.

Everyone else: O.O

Alicia and Alexis: OK…

* * *

Sebastian: Our first dares and people that are leaving are from… Catherine aka Eric's Alan. She says:

_**Send William and Grell to Barcelona.**_

_**Dare: Sebastian has to take Grell on a date.**_

_**Dare: Ciel has to let Sebastian have as many cats as he wants with no complaints.**_

Catherine: Do it, Sebastian…

Alicia: Or you will be punished! (**_Deathly_** dark black aura around her)

Sebastian: If I must…

Grell: Yay! ~ Sebas-chan is taking me on a date! (Leaves with Sebastian)

_**After the date…**_

Alicia: How was it?

Sebastian: Disgusting! Grell tried to kiss me on the lips!

Grell: It was wonderful! But no kiss from Bassy!

Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, Catherine, and Sebastian: You don't need one! Disgusting! Honestly…

William: Shall we go to Barcelona, Grell?

Grell: Oh, yes! (Leaves with William to head to Barcelona)

Alexis: Now, Ciel, you have to let Sebastian have as many cats as he wants. No complaints! Or…

Alicia: Punishment! (Grabs corset and dress from episode 4 of season one with a really **(_and I mean really_) _deathly_** black aura around her)

Ciel: No.

Sebastian: Please, Young Master?

Ciel: No!

Alicia: (Dark and _**deathly**_ black aura around her) Time for punishment, Ciel! (Drags Ciel backstage and puts corset and dress on)

Ciel: (Comes out in dress) I look stupid!

Everybody else including Alicia: (Stifled laughter)

Ciel: It's not funny!

* * *

Ronald: Our next dares come from… Jassy! She says:

_**I dare for Sebastian to wear a dress and go to Wal-Mart.**_

Sebastian: I am not wearing a dress but I will go to Wal- Mart.

Alicia: Sebastian, you get no punishment.

Alexis: Why, Alicia?

Alicia: I can make exceptions for some people.

Sebastian: Jassy, Catherine, Alicia, and Alexis, come with me to Wal-Mart.

All 4 girls: Yay!

_**After Wal-Mart…**_

Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, Catherine, and Sebastian: We're back!

Ciel: What did you buy?

Alicia: Soda, ice, chips, salsa, and some other stuff.

Alois: Can we eat?

Alicia: Sure. Fiesta!

* * *

_**Alicia and Alexis: Jassy, do you want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Jassy: Sure. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis does not own Kuroshitsuji or Rozen Maiden. All rights go to their owners.**_

_**Alicia and Alexis: Thanks, Jassy!**_

_**Jassy: Welcome!**_

_**Catherine: Thanks for having us! Can we come back?**_

_**Alexis: Yes.**_

_**Catherine and Jassy: Yay!**_

_**Alicia: Until then, signing off for Alexis today! Also, check out my new story "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings". I will edit Chapter 1 and add the official chapter 2 by this week or next week. And Jassy and Catherine will be back again! Until then, I am Alicia, See you next time!**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Alicia's Evil Side Comes Out!

_**Alicia: This chapter will be even more deadly efficient because I'm a deadly efficient writer! (Poses)**_

_**Grell: Why are you stealing my line and pose?**_

_**Alicia: Because I can.**_

_**Grell: Is that so? How about I kill you?! (Runs up to Alicia and tries to kill her (again))**_

_**Alicia: (Gives Grell an epic death glare (which is deadly) with a full-fledged deadly dark black aura around her) Grell, do I have to turn into a piñata again?**_

_**Grell: (Crawls back) No!**_

_**Alicia: (Pimp slaps Grell) Then shut the damn motherfucking bloody hell up! On with the questions! (Bitch slaps Grell and punches him in the face afterwards)**_

_**Grell: Ow! What the hell?!**_

* * *

Everyone: (On stage waiting) Where in the bloody hell are they?

Jassy, Catherine, Undertaker, and Ronald: We're back!

Everybody else: (Epic sweat drops) What the hell are you guys doing here?

Jassy and Catherine: Alicia and Alexis told us that we could come back.

Undertaker and Ronald: Us too!

Everyone else: O.O

Jassy, Catherine, Undertaker, and Ronald: Ok…

Alicia and Alexis: (Walking in with iPhones in hand) Hey, people! Sorry, we're late!

Ciel: How was school?

Alicia and Alexis: Fine. Hate. Stairs. Hate. Gym.

Ciel: O.O

(Grell and William come back from Barcelona)

Grell: Hi! ~

William: -.-

Alicia: How was it?

Grell: Fine! It was exciting!

William: No, it wasn't! We had to run from bulls all over Barcelona!

Alicia and Alexis: Because it was the Running of the Bulls in Spain!

Grell and William: Oh, bloody hell…

Alicia and Alexis: Ok.

Alicia: Enough with the chit chat! On with the questions!

Alexis: (Plays Started From The Bottom)

Everyone but Alicia and Alexis: Not again with this music!

Alicia and Alexis: Just deal with it!

* * *

Souseseki: Our first review comes from a guest and said:

_**I dare for Sebastian to dance to Gangnam Style.**_

Sebastian: Well, if I must… (Starts dancing to Gangnam Style)

Everyone else: Oh. My. Mother. Fucking. Bloody. Hell. Gosh. Damn! (Every girl faints)

Sebastian: (Stops dancing) Thank you.

Alexis and Alicia: (Taking pictures of Sebastian)

* * *

William: Our next dare comes from… Jassy! She says:

_**I dare for Undertaker to kiss Jassy.**_

Undertaker: Ok.

Jassy: Ok.

Undertaker: (Puts lips to Jassy and kisses her) Thank you.

Jassy: You are welcome, Undertaker. (Blushes)

* * *

Kanaria: Our next dare is from… Catherine! She says:

_**I dare for William to dye his hair a unique neon color.**_

William: I want my hair to be dyed black.

Alicia: No, you are getting hot neon pink and purple! (Dyes Will's hair)

William: What in the motherfucking bloody damn hell did you do to my hair?!

Alicia: Dyed it.

William: (Tries to kill Alicia, but Alicia gives him an epic **_deadly_** death glare with a full-fledged **_deathly _**dark black aura around her) Oh, bloody hell…

Alicia: Will, do I have to tie you along with Grell in a chair, tie you to the ceiling, and make a Grell and William piñata out of the both of you?

Grell and William: No!

Alicia: Then stop making me mad! (Still had dark black aura around her, sitting down)

Everyone but Alicia: Damn! She's cute when she looks mad! (Shocked)

Alicia: (Gives everyone an epic **_deadly_** and **_deathly _**death glare with the **_deadly_**and **_deathly_** dark black aura around her) You do realize that I can hear you and I can turn everyone on this stage in into a pinata and let the audience whack you while having a fiesta at the same motherfucking time? Understand?!

Everyone but Alicia: (Gets 6 feet away from Alicia) Yes! DAMN!

* * *

Hina Ichigo: Our final questions and truths come from ShinkoDark. She says

_**Questions:**_

_**Is Rozen Maiden also a romance anime?**_

_**Does Shinku ever hurt anybody?**_

_**Why does Grell love Sebastian?**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Does Sebastian really mean to kiss Alicia?**_

_**Is Shinku always sad looking?**_

_**Does Sebastian really want to protect Ciel?**_

_**Does Shinku have a boyfriend?**_

Alexis: Questions first!

Alicia: Rozen Maiden is not a romance anime!

Grell: The reason I love Bassy because he is sexy!

Sebastian: (Shudders)

Shinku: I don't hurt anybody but Jun.

Alexis: Now the truths!

Sebastian: Yes, I am sworn to protect my Young Master at all costs.

Shinku: I don't have a boyfriend! And I am not sad looking!

Alicia: Yes, Sebastian was really meant to kiss me because it was a dare. (Dark black **_deadly and deathly_** aura still around her gets bigger)

Everyone: Damn! How long is she going to keep that up?

Alexis: I don't know.

Alicia: I heard that!

* * *

_**Alicia and Alexis: Catherine, do you want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Catherine: Sure. MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis does not own Kuroshitsuji or Rozen Maiden. All rights go to their owners.**_

_**Alicia and Alexis: Thanks, Catherine!**_

_**Catherine: Welcome!**_

_**Jassy: Thanks for having us! Can we come back?**_

_**Alexis: Yes.**_

_**Catherine and Jassy: Yay!**_

_**Alicia: Until then, signing off for Alexis today! Also, check out my new story "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings". I will edit Chapter 1 and add the official chapter 2 by this week or next week. And Jassy and Catherine will be back again! Until then, I am Alicia, see you next time!**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Alicia and Alexis Get Evil!

**_Alicia: Bad news!_**

**_Alexis: What?_**

**_Alicia: Kirakishou's coming!_**

**_Alexis: You mean Kirakishou, that damn motherfucking psycho doll Kirakishou?!_**

**_Alicia: Yes!_**

**_Alexis: There is one thing we need to do: STAY AWAY FROM HER. Ok?_**

**_Alicia: Ok. On with the questionnaire!_**

* * *

Alicia: Welcome back to the Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden Questionnaire! How is everyone today?

Everybody but Alicia: Good. And you?

Alicia: A little sleepy. But I'm fine.

Alexis: Enough chit chat! On with the questionnaire!

Alicia:(Plays Ali Project - Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis)

Everybody else but Alicia: What in the bloody hell is that music?

Alicia: Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis by Ali Project.

Everybody but Alicia: O.O (Looks at her like "What the hell?")

Alicia: OK...

* * *

Suigintou: Our first dare comes from...Catherine! She says:

**_Dye Grell's hair black._**

Grell: There is no way in hell that you are dying this red hair black!

Alicia and Alexis: We already did.

Grell: (Looks at his hair) Why did you dye my red hair black!?

Alicia and Alexis: We had to.

Grell: Oh, is that so? How about I kill the both of you together!? (Runs up and tries to kill Alicia and Alexis) Oh, bloody hell...

Alicia and Alexis: (Standing up, has a **_deadly and deathly_** pink, purple, and black aura around them) Grell, for the last motherfucking time, do we have to turn into a pinata again?

Grell: (crawls back) No!

Alicia and Alexis: Then stop trying to kill us, Grell! And that for you too as well, William! (Sits next to Sebastian and Ciel)

William: What did I do?!

Alicia: You almost tried to kill me in the last chapter!

Ciel and Sebastian: (acting like black girls) Damn, girl! You told him like it is!

Alicia and Alexis: I know that is right!

* * *

Jassy: Our next dare comes from Karou-Phantomhive and she says:

_**i do have a Dare for Sebastian though! Play the pocky game with Ciel**_

Alicia: Do it or both of you will be punished!

Ciel and Sebastian; We refuse!

Alicia and Alexis: Punishment time! (Takes Ciel and Sebastian backstage)

Ciel and Sebastian: What in the hell are we wearing?

Alicia and Alexis: Your outfits from the "Ciel in Wonderland" OVA.

Ciel: I feel stupid in this dress!

Sebastian: Come on, my Lord. You look cute in that dress. (goes back to seat and sits next to Alicia)

Ciel: (Blushes) Wow... (goes back to seat and sits next to Alexis)

* * *

Alexis: Our next dares comes from allietheepic7 and she says:

**_Ciel: I dare you to buy sebby a neko._**

**_Ronald: I dare you to show Grell and Will some R rated Grelliam _**

**_Sebby: I dare you to be a priest for a day_**

**_Claude: I dare you to stop being a rapist._**

**_Alois: I dare you to keep being your sexy self! Ole!_**

Ciel: I'm not buying Sebastian a cat!

Sebastian: I refuse to do the dare.

Ronald: I refuse, as well.

Claude: I will stop being a rapist.

Alois: I will keep being my sexy self! Ole!

Alicia and Alexis: Since Ciel and Sebastian has already been punished, time for punishment, Ronald! (Ties Ronald down to his chair and ties him to the ceiling with the _**deadly and deathly**_ pink, purple, and black aura around them) Who wants to whack the Ronald pinata!

Audience and Everybody else: I do!

Alicia and Alexis: (Hands everybody a stick) Ole!

Everybody else: Ole! (Whacks Ronald)

Ronald: Ow!

Alicia and Alexis: (Takes Ronald down) Don't test us again! (_**D**__**eadly and Deathly**_ pink, purple, and black aura still around them)

Ronald: Ow...

* * *

Alicia: Our next dares and truth comes from two guests and they said:

**_GSGG: I dare Suigintou to try her best to kill everyone else there_**

**_Rufioh Nitram_**

**_Dare: I dare Sebastian to make out with Ciel or else Alicia and Alexis will make him wear the dress from Episode 4._**

**_Truth: Grell, admit you make out with Will when he's asleep._**

Alicia and Alexis: Suigintou, try killing everybody here and see what you get! (_**D**__**eadly and Deathly**_ pink, purple, and black aura still around them)

Suigintou: I am not going to kill anybody, I am not going to kill anybody...

Alicia and Alexis: OK... Sebastian, your dare!

Sebastian: I am not making out with my Young Master.

Alicia and Alexis: No punishment for you, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Thank you!

Alicia and Alexis: Grell, admit it.

Grell: I do not make out with William when he is asleep!

* * *

Alicia: Our next dare is from Blackdemon21 and says:

_**I want Claude to jump in shark infested water or you could stab him with a demon sword again, or torture him in anyway or form, oh, I made you some cookies, just don't give one to Claude, okay, Ciao**_

Alexis: (Hands everybody but Claude a cookie) Thanks for the cookies! Claude, do the dare or you will be punished!

Claude: Alright. (Jumps into shark infested water and screams like a little girl) Get me the goddamn motherfucking hell out of here!

Alicia and Alexis: Alright. (Gets Claude out of the water)

Claude: (Goes back to seat) I am never doing that again!

* * *

Alexis: Our next dare is from ThanosofTitan and he says:

_**I dare Kirakishou to show up *evil laugh***_

All Rozen Maiden Dolls: If Kirakishou shows up, we are going to open up a can of Rozen Maiden whup ass on that bitch!

Kirakishou: Hi. (starts fighting with the other Rozen Maiden Dolls)

All Rozen Maiden Dolls: (starts fighting with Kirakishou) Time for some whup ass, bitch! Oh, motherfucking bloody hell...

Alicia and Alexis: Fight again and all of you will be pinatas! Got it?! (_**D**__**eadly and Deathly**_ pink, purple, and black aura still around them)

All Rozen Maiden Dolls: Yes! (Sits down)

* * *

Alicia and Alexis: Our final truths and dares comes from BlackButlerFreak and she says:

_**are you a virgin?" "dare you to remove such and such piece of clothing" "worst fear" "happiest moment of your life" (XD wonder what Sebby would reply with) "fave tv show?" "least/most fave food/drink/person""love anyone?**_

Catherine: Yes. Must I? ...Birds. When my "boyfriend" said ' I love you and will never leave you'. Castle. Pepper,my best friend. Least fav:fish,root beer,a prep from school. I have been in love with 2 actually... Pepper,pizza,and my best friend.

Jassy: Yes, worst fear: spiders, happiest moment in my life: when i got a boyfriend, tv show: Fairy Tail, Least fav: person: Hannah Montana, food: cheesecake, drink: Monster, i love: Pete Rivera, (my boyfriend)

Alexis: Yes. No. My worst fear would be breaking any of my bones. My happiest moment of my life is when I got a iPhone. My fave TV show is "Rob Dydrek's Fantasy Factory". My least fav food is string beans. My least fav drink is water. My least fav person is Claude Faustus. My most fav food is fried chicken. My most fav drink is Sprite. My most fav person is Ciel Phantomhive. I love my sister.

Alicia: Yes. No. My worst fear would be breaking any of my bones. My happiest moment of my life is when I got a iPhone. My fave TV show is "Rob Dydrek's Fantasy Factory". My least fav food is string beans. My least fav drink is water. My least fav person is Claude Faustus. My most fav food is fried chicken. My most fav drink is Canada Dry Ginger Ale. My most fav person is Sebastian Michaelis. I love my sister.

Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Oh, hell no! We are not answering that! Oh, bloody hell...

Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: As punishment, The Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden cast in the next 4 chapters will be butlers and maids!

Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: (Everybody's outfits changes) What the hell!_**  
**_

* * *

**____****__****A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My allergies have returned so I will still update but on every other day! I was busy editing "Kuro Truth or Dare" and MsAlexisMariePhantomhive has requested me to work on her story "Black Butler Does Hamlet: Alicia and Alexis' Version" which will be out soon! I forgot to mention one little thing: Review and send questions, truths or dares! And check out my new forum "Kuroshitsuji RP"! The link for the forum is on my bio page!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Rozen Maiden _****_All rights go to their owners! _**_**This is chapter 6 for "**__******Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden**". I will have chapter 7 up by next week. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Kuro Truth or Dare" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden", __****__**"Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland","Questionnaire: Black Butler Style", and **_"Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden". And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis

* * *

_****__**P.S.- Me and Alexis want some truths, dares, or questions that you would like for us to do or answer! Please! It would do me and my sibling some action and fun! So please, do it for me!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Butler and Maid Time!

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: This is awesome! Having both casts of Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden as butlers and maids. This was a good idea!_**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: No, the hell it's not!_**

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Yes, it is. Oh, and by the way, if you get punished..._**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Yes?_**

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: You have to obey our orders or else get turned into a piñata. Which are you guys going to pick?_**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: (shivers at the thought of getting turned into a piñata, especially William, Ronald, and Grell) We will obey your orders. What is your first order, ladies?_**

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Say this: "Enough with the chit chat! On with the questionnaire!", but this time, say it in a British accent._**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Like hell we will!_**

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Do you guys want to get turned into a piñata?_**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: No!_**

**_Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Then say it!_**

**_Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: (British accent) Enough chit chat! On with the questionnaire!_**

* * *

Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Welcome back to the Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden questionnaire! How's everybody?

Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Good. And you ladies?

Jassy and Catherine: We're fine.

Alicia and Alexis: A little sleepy, but we are good. Enough with the small talk! On with the questionnaire!

Alexis: (plays INNOCENT SORROW by Abingdon Boys School)

Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: What the fuck is that music?

Alicia: INNOCENT SORROW by Abingdon Boys School. (Who doesn't love this song?)

Everybody else but Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: O.O

Alicia, Alexis, Jassy, and Catherine: Ok...

* * *

Jassy: Our first dare comes to us from Shinko_Dark and she says:

**_i dare sebastian to kiss both the twins_**

Sebastian: (kisses both Alicia and Alexis) Thank you ladies.

Alexis: (stunned) Welcome.

Alicia: (blushes) W-w-welcome...

Everybody else but Sebastian, Alicia, and Alexis: Damn!

* * *

Alexis: Our next dare comes to us from...Catherine! She says:

_**I dare for Ciel to wear pink for a week**_

Ciel: Like hell I will!

Alicia and Alexis: (changes Ciel's butler outfit from black to pink) Tada!

Ciel: What in the bloody hell?!

* * *

Alicia: Our next dare comes to us from allietheepic7 and she says:

**_Ronald: I give you full permission and ability to kick sebby's butt_**

Ronald: Woohoo! (Tries to kick Sebastian's ass)

Alicia: (grabs Ronald by the collar with the **_deadly and deathly _**pink and black aura around her) Touch him and you will die!

Ronald: (crawls back) What the hell! (Goes back to seat and sits down)

* * *

Catherine: Our final truths and dares comes to us from Rufioh Nitram and it states:

_**Dares:**_  
_**Suigintou has to make out with Shinku.**_

_**Sebastian has to make out with Claude or else he (Claude) gets stabbed with the Lævateinn in the heart.**_

_**Truths:**_  
_**Shinku, admit you have a crush on Suigintou.**_

_**William tell us about your "personal" life as a human and a Grim Reaper.**_

Suigintou: Hell to the no!

Alicia: Punishment! (Turns Suigintou into a piñata) Who wants to whack the Suigintou pinata?

Everyone: I do!

Alicia: Ole! (Whacks Suigintou)

Everybody else: Ole! (Whacks Suigintou as well)

Suigintou: Ow! What in the fucking hell is wrong with you?

Alicia: (takes Suigintou down) Nothing...

Suigintou: (takes her seat) Dizzy...

Sebastian: Like in hell will I make out with him...(shudders)

Alexis: Punishment time for Claude!

Alicia: (stabs Claude with the Lævateinn)

Shinku: I don't have a crush on that cursed doll! That bitch!

Suigintou: Who are you calling a bitch, you hoe!?

Shinku and Suigintou: (arguing back and forth until it escalates into a fight)

Alicia and Alexis: (saw the fight) Damn! We think they got their weaves pulled along with some tracks...

William: That is damn classified!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Rozen Maiden! _****_All rights go to their owners! _**_**This is chapter 7 for "**__****__******Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden**__**". I will have chapter 8 up by next week. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Kuro Truth or Dare" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden", "**__******Diabolik Lovers Questionnaire and Truth or Dare**", __****__**"Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland","Questionnaire: Black Butler Style", and **_"Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden". And my new story for Baka and Test called "Baka and Test Questionnaire" will be out soon! And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis


End file.
